Bumper Cars
by Ellen1996
Summary: Achele RPF. Lea and Dianna are invited to open a fair, but things go horribly wrong when Dianna gets hurt during the opening. Lea was there the last time, will she be there again? Oneshot.


_**A/N: So, I went to a carnival today, and while I was in the bumpercars, I couldn't help but imagine this little Achele fic that popped inside my mind. It's a one-shot thingy. Don't forget to review and fave **_

**Bumper cars ****by ****Ellen1996**

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, ARE YOU READY?" the announcer's voice echoed through the different speakers. Dianna Agron waited backstage, nervously fiddling with her dress. She felt a hand on hers and looked up, only to stare right in the brown eyes of Lea Michele.

"You okay?" she asked, looking confused. Dianna nodded quickly. "I'm fine, Lee. Just a little nervous."

"The great almighty Dianna Agron is nervous of opening a fair? Come on, man up." Lea's eyes twinkled playfully. It made Dianna smile.

"Not that…I'm wondering what they're gonna make us do. I'm not really fond of fairs."

"Why not? I love fairs…It's just a chance to let go, and relax a little." Lea's eyebrows were scrunched up in confusion once again. "Why do you dislike them? Did something happen when you were a kid?"

"Nah, not really, I just hate fairs." Dianna grinned. "You eat too much, there's too many people… I get agoraphobic in fairs. Always have."

"If…you don't want to do this…It's fine. I'll just tell them you're not feeling good. They'll understand…" Lea put a concerned hand on Dianna's cheek. Dianna slowly pulled away, and opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the announcer.

"Without further ado; Glee stars Lea Michele and Dianna Agron!"

"That's our cue." Dianna grinned as she followed the brunette on the stage. There were hundreds…no, thousands of people there, all screaming and shouting. It was horrifying almost.

"Ladies, how are you doing today?" the announcer, who had presented him as Gary backstage, grinned at them. Lea took the microphone.

"We're great, Gary. We're really honored to be here today. It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" The crowd literally went wild, and Lea grinned from ear to ear.

"So, girls. Glee is huge in the United States, and basically everywhere else." Both girls nodded. "Authenticating the roles of arch enemies Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray, does it get awkward on set sometimes?" Lea looked at Dianna and they both laughed. Lea goodheartedly, and Dianna more nervous, but also pretty happy.

"We're glad to see that their friendship is progressing. I hate fighting with her, especially on set."

This resulted in a chorus of 'oohs' and 'aahs' from the crowd. One girl in the first row, she looked about 15, got up and yelled "FABERRY until the end!"

This made both girls smile. Gary turned back to them. "Any specific moments you remember were hard?"

Dianna took the microphone from Lea's hands. "The slapping scene in the prom episode…Oh my God that was awful…Every time I slapped her my heart broke. After five takes or so I was just so emotionally drained I practically started crying. I kept apologizing to her and everyone around me was laughing, including HER!" she pointed at Lea, who pouted. "But I'm glad we got it at the seventh take or something. Otherwise I'm sure I would have cried myself to sleep."

Lea stepped forward and hugged Dianna, causing the crowd to go wild once again. When they pulled back, Gary talked again.

"Okay, so, we all know why we're here. You're going to open this year's fair. Now, here's the deal. You guys will be the first ones to ride our brand new attraction: the bumper cars."

Dianna vaguely wondered why bumper cars were so new to a fair this size, but shrugged the thought off.

The rest of the stage conversation went quickly, Lea taking most of the answers. Soon enough, they were heading towards the bumper cars, with a huge crowd following them both.

Her thoughts and doubts about the bumper cars dropped immediately as soon as she saw the attraction. These bumper cars actually had motors, probably to make them go even faster, and the rubber band around it was only half as thin as the normal ones.

She heard Gary asking the people that had won the contest of joining them in the first match to step forward. There were about ten of them, several shaking on their legs as they pointed at both girls.

"Come on and choose a car. Let this match begin!" Lea felt Dianna stiffen next to her and rubbed her hand with her thumb, gently reassuring her. "It's gonna be okay."

"I had a car crash ONE WEEK AGO, Lee. My ribs are still healing, this isn't okay." Dianna sighed. Lea's heart dropped, immediately flashbacking to the awful moment where she'd found out.

_She woke up in the middle of the night, wondering why it was still so dark out. Then she realized her phone was ringing on the nightstand. She reached forward, unlocked it and brought it to her ear. "Lea Michele."_

"_Lee, I'm sorry to wake you." Dianna's broken voice sounded so weak and fragile, Lea jumped up immediately. "Di? What happened?" _

"_Lee, I was on the way home from dinner with a friend when this guy hit me…my car's completely wrecked. Could you come pick me up?" _

_But Lea was already several steps ahead, searching for decent clothes to wear. "Di, listen to me. I'm on my way, okay? Are you hurt?"_

"_Mmm." Dianna's groan on the other side made her heart leap in her chest. "Where are you?" _

"_Mulholland Drive." _

"_I'll be there." Not caring that that street is so long it could take hours to find her, she jumped into her car anyways._

_(…)_

_She noticed the wrecked car immediately as she slammed her brakes. Police officers were closing the crime scene with tape. She could have sworn she saw paparazzi in the bushes. Then, she noticed Dianna sitting on the curb, talking to an officer. She looked so worn out. The brunette raced to her side._

"_I'm here, Di." She hugged the blonde as Dianna started to cry in her shoulder. Then, she checked the girl over for injuries. A nasty bruise was developing on her cheekbone, and a thin line of blood made its way from her eyebrow. "We're going to get you to the hospital, come on." _

The flashback was gone in an instant, but she realized immediately that this wasn't a joking matter.

"Do you want me to…tell them you're not going?" Lea asked, her thumb still caressing the back of Dianna's hand. She shook her head. "I kept the crash quiet. I'm an actress, I'll just smile and move on."

"And cry in my shoulder afterwards." Lea grinned. Dianna nodded. "Well, that too."

Dianna picked a blue car, and Lea joined her. Lea grabbed the wheel, while Dianna put her foot on the gas. "Here we go guys!" Gary smiled. 'Don't Stop Believing' blasted through the speakers and the cars started. Lea immediately noticed that the cars were indeed, going really fast. Five times faster than average bumper cars. But the field was also larger, so they could actually make a lot of speed.

"I have a feeling I'm going to puke my guts out in this thing." Dianna admitted. Lea grinned. "If you do, turn away from me."

The first blow was a tough one. A guy, he looked about 18, went full force to Dianna's side. She was flung into Lea, who squeaked. Dianna winced as her still sore ribs took the blow. "Ouch."

"You okay?" Lea asked. Dianna nodded quickly. "I'll survive."

Through the ride, the bumps and bruises on Lea's side were brushed away quickly, but Dianna was having trouble keeping a straight face. Every time the car hit something or someone, the impact caused her ribs to ache painfully.

The last blow definitely was the hardest. One of the guys that particularly had been a pain in the ass (or in the ribs, Dianna thought to herself) went for them at full speed, and hit them head-on. Dianna was slammed into the steering wheel and her eyes went wide. Lea noticed immediately and turned to her, not even caring anymore that they could get hit again any second.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to get someone?" Lea asked, completely freaking out.

"I think…I broke one of my ribs again." Dianna flinched. Lea's heart dropped once again. She started driving again, to not cause any commotion. "What do you want me to do?" She whispered in Dianna's ear. The blonde shook her head. "We'll…go to a doctor later. Just let it go for now."

Lea had trouble with accepting Dianna's plan, but since it was the other girl's wish to not cause any commotion in public, she accepted it. They both crawled out of the car, smiling.

"How did it go, girls?" Gary asked them. Lea took the answer again, since Dianna was having slight trouble breathing through the pain. "It was awesome. We hope you guys have a good time on these things."

The crowd cheered, and Dianna and Lea said their goodbyes before racing backstage. Lea pushed Dianna against the wall, looking deadly serious.

"Do you want me to call an ambulance or do you want me to give you a ride to the hospital?" she asked the blonde, who shook her head. "Lee, it's fine."

"Di, It's NOT fine! You broke four ribs a week ago and now you probably re-broke all four of them! We ARE going to the hospital!"

"Something wrong, girls?" Gary stepped backstage and noticed the two girls in the position against the wall. Lea sighed. "It's nothing, Gary. Thanks for the awesome invitation."

"My pleasure. Is there anything else you need?"

"Nah, we're going home." Dianna nodded.

"Really? You're not even going to see the rest of the fair?" He pouted, he almost looked offended.

"See, the thing is Gary, Dianna's not feeling well. We're going straight home so she can rest. We have recordings for Glee tomorrow, we can't afford to get sick." He nodded, understanding the situation. "What kind of sick, if I may ask?"

"Huge migraine attack." Dianna improvised. He nodded. "Best of luck, and get better soon. Thanks again for coming here."

"You're welcome." Lea smiled as she half shoved, half ushered the blonde to the exit. "So, what's it going to be, Di?"

"I don't wanna go to hospital…not again." She winced. "Look, they hurt, but they're not broken."

"You said they were broken back in the car." Lea raised an eyebrow. Dianna shrugged. "Whatever, they're not. Can we please just go to your place…I want to fall asleep on your couch."

Lea grinned . "It's comfortable, isn't it?"

"Very."

(…)

"Here's the icepack, Di." Lea threw the icepack at her friend, who caught it graciously and put it over her ribs. She'd removed her top and was now dressed in sweatpants and a black bra. Lea brought a glass of water and an Advil.

"Thanks, Lee-lee." Dianna smiled. Lea joined her on the couch and hugged her again. "I'm so sorry…For calling you that night. I caused you even more trouble, with the recordings and everything…"

"Di, don't ever apologize for that again. I don't even wanna think about what would have happened if you didn't call me that night. And back in the bumper cars, I should have known better, I should have been more careful with the steering."

Dianna put a hand on Lea's cheek. "You were awesome today. I think I would have lost it if it weren't for you."

Lea smiled back and leaned in closer to kiss the other girl's forehead, but she stopped halfway when Dianna advanced and went for her lips instead. For a second, Lea was caught off guard and tried to pull away, but then she realized the kiss and her eyes rolled backwards in pleasure. When oxygen became a frustrating problem, they pulled back."

"Thanks for today." Dianna smiled at Lea.

"You're…welcome."


End file.
